


i wish i ...

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [21]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Harold wishes while John recovers
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	i wish i ...

“I wish I could take away your pain,” Harold said brushing his thumb across John’s hand, then lacing their fingers, he sat down to wait.

“I wish I could turn back time so this never happened,” Harold murmured the guilt he felt underscored each word. The bitterness he directed inward.

“I wish I could have helped more,” Harold sobbed. The battle had been brutal; and, only John had survived. Barely. Reinforcements had been too late.

“I wish I had told you I love you,” Harold whispered, ghosting a kiss across John’s brow; monitors beeping, giving testament that John was alive.


End file.
